Pillows may be configured as a casing retaining a soft material such as feathers, down, or other soft material. Fluid delivery systems may be configured to include at least one fluid reservoir interconnected by a valved conduit to deliver an amount of fluid from at least one reservoir to the mouth of a user. However, it is believed that no prior attempt has been made to configure a pillow to include or retain a fluid delivery system.
There would be a substantial advantage in a pillow and a fluid delivery system configured as a combination by which a user can deliver a fluid from the fluid delivery system contained in or retained by a pillow to the mouth of a user.